


Battlelines

by faithinthepoor



Series: Desperate Housewives [25]
Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after There’s Something About a War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlelines

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Unseemly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668467), [The Theory of Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor), [Here There Be Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673221), [Somnambulist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673229), [Wishin’ and Hopin’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673233), [Nosology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673238), [Boundary Violations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673240), [Fractals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673250), [Windmill Tilting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673255), [Ambitendency](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673262), [Heisenberg Territory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673272), [The Illusions of Prisms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673700), [Keratitis Sicca](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682311), [Schrödinger’s Realm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682327), [Chiaroscuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682358), [Altered Trajectories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682370), [Elegiacs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952136), [Tachyphylaxis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952244), [Verismo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953516), [Forced Perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953594), [Lex Talionis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953624), [Repetition Compulsion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953663), [Cardioid Geometry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953693) and [Mereology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1959777)

The night has been incredibly uncomfortable; she has felt as though she has been under attack from all directions. Her friends haven’t tried very hard to suppress their hostility and it bubbles just below the surface, each of them making their seething resentment clear with every move they make at the card table. Lynette seems cold and distant, they are sitting next to one another and Lynette doesn’t even bother to accidentally bump her arm or leg into Bree and while she normally scolds Lynette for such brazen attempts to distract her, right now she could really do with the contact. The nexus of the anger sits across from her and is both the closest thing to pure evil that Bree has ever seen and a worrying mirror image forcing her to examine herself. Betty Applewhite seems to be treating the evening as some sort of an extended duel and is apparently determined to outlast everyone else, she is able to make her reasons for loitering seem plausible and Bree doesn’t know how to ask her to leave without it seeming unreasonable. She has accepted the fact that her night is ruined and that Betty is going to stay to ensure that she doesn’t have a chance to talk about her but she doesn’t imagine that Betty bargained on having to deal with a frustrated Lynette Scavo.

The door has barely closed from the departure of the other guests when Lynette stretches and purposefully looks at her watch before tackling Betty, “So exactly how long were you thinking of staying tonight?” She would be appalled at Lynette’s behaviour if she wasn’t in support of it.

Betty manages to keep her cool composure, “Are you trying to imply that I’m not wanted?”

“I’m sorry, was I not clear enough? I would very much like you to leave so that I can talk to Bree in private.”

Cracks appear in Betty’s serene demeanour in the face of Lynette’s directness and her there is an edge to her voice, “I’m an invited guest, I’m as entitled to be here as you are.”

“I’m assuming that you were invited for the poker and that’s done now and you’ve done your neighbourly duty in helping Bree to clean up, I realise that I’m not being polite but I would very much like to talk to Bree.”

“Don’t you think that it should be up to Bree to ask me to leave, after all this is her house.” Betty looks triumphant as though, she knows that Bree would never do such a thing and that she has effectively castrated Lynette. 

It appears that Lynette she couldn’t be happier with the path that Betty has decided to take, “Bree’s a lady and she would never ask you to leave but I’m not burdened with such values. I have things that I need to talk about with her and you are getting in the way.”

Her civility plastered on like war paint, Betty turns to address Bree, “Are you going to let her dictate what you do?”

She is deciding how she should answer that when Lynette jumps in as though it doesn’t concern her that the question was directed to someone else, “If you are determined to appeal to her better nature you should know that if this continues I am just going to invite her to my place where are you most certainly not welcome.”

“I doubt that Bree would just leave when she has guests.”

“I will drag her kicking and screaming if I have to. I’d prefer not to go to my home to bitch about my marriage problems in front of my husband but it seems that you don’t want me to have any other choice.” She latches onto Bree’s wrist and pulls her towards the door.

Betty seems to be back-peddling, having no idea how to deal with someone who won’t respond to reason, “You don’t have to do that, you can talk about it here I wouldn’t mind.”

“But I would,” Lynette’s grip tightens around her wrist as they talk, “you are not my friend, I have no desire to discuss the details of my personal life with you.”

There is no way that this is going to end well and she realises that she is going to have to intervene before things come to blows, “I don’t mean to be rude Betty but I think that it’s clear that Lynette is upset and I don’t think that we should spoil such a pleasant evening by letting this degenerate further and so I am going to ask you to leave.”

Betty seems to consider registering her protest but then thinks better of it, “Very well, have a nice evening ladies, I will see you soon Bree,” her tone is polite and yet the threat in her words in unmistakable.

She returns to Lynette after seeing Betty out and wonders how it is that she cares so much about the ball of energy that wraps arms around her waist and covers her lips with fierce kisses. When she does manage to break their embrace, her breathing is ragged and her words come out husky and poorly formed, “Do you really think that was necessary?”

“Probably not,” Lynette admits with a devilish grin, “but I did enjoy it.”

She deflects a fresh salvo of kisses from Lynette, “I got the feeling that you were mad at me this evening.”

“I was but it’s fixed now.”

“You were angry that Betty was here.”

“Yes but if she hadn’t have been here I wouldn’t have gotten to spar with her and you wouldn’t have rescued with me so I’m pretty much okay with it all now.”

“I wasn’t rescuing you, I was trying to prevent the two of you resorting to physical violence.”

“I could have taken her but I’m pleased that things ended quickly.”

“I think Betty would be a formidable appointment, you shouldn’t underestimate her.”

“I would have won, I fight dirty. How much time do we have until your kids get home?” she doesn’t wait for an answer as she inches Bree’s skirt up towards her hips.

“They are due back any minute now so you had better keep you hands off me.” Bree wonders if she is speaking a foreign language because Lynette’s response it to skirt her hands around to the front of Bree’s legs and move her thumbs over sensitive inner thighs. She has to step away from Lynette to get her to stop, “I’m serious, they could get home any time.”

“Have you seen how amazing you look tonight? It was killing me to sit next to you all night and not touch you.”

Lynette response seems completely sincere and she doesn’t know what to make of it, “I didn’t put that much effort in, you’ve seen me much more dressed up than this.”

“I know but as appealing as you look when you are all prissied up, it’s really not a patch on seeing you in those boots.” She casts her eyes downwards, “It kind of makes me wish that I was better dressed.”

“I did notice that you didn’t put a whole lot of effort in.”

“Well you know, I’ve got you now so I don’t think I need to try anymore.”

“Sometimes you are so frustrating.”

“I’d be less frustrated if you’d let me touch you.”

“I want to but we don’t have the time. Did you really have things that you needed to talk about or was wanting Betty gone all about the effect that the boots have on you?”

Lynette flops herself down onto the couch in a move that shows no respect for the furniture, “What was going with her tonight?”

“Nothing, I don’t know what you are taking about.”

“There is no way that the news that you claimed to have for me was that she was invited to poker tonight. I forgot to mention that I appreciate the fact you made the effort to call me first but it kind of feels less special when you don’t actually deliver the news.”

“I can’t tell you.”

“So there is news?”

“Yes but it’s not something that I can share.”

“Not even with me?”

“Especially not with you.” She sits next to Lynette on the couch and takes the risk of kissing her before lacing their fingers together, “I don’t want you to think badly of me.”

“I can understand that but it hurts to know that you are keeping things from me.”

“There must be things that you keep from me.”

“Of course there are, lots of them, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

“I guess I know what you mean. Hearing you say that it a little heart breaking.”

“I can tell you some things if it will help you to feel better.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Tom’s not happy.”

“Did you really think that he would be fulfilled staying about home with the children? It’s not like it ever satisfied you.”

“It’s so much more than that, I think he’s unhappy with me. I don’t think I have been a very good wife.”

“Lynette,” she issues a reproachful warning.

“Oh it’s about so much more than this,” she squeezes Bree’s hand, “I think I am failing on so many levels. He got a job at my firm and he is so happy about it and I want to be happy for him but I’m afraid that if he spends that much time with me that we are going to end up hating one another. Do you know he thinks I think that he’s not good enough for me?”

“Don’t you?”

“No. I don’t think he’s as good at his job as I am and I would never say so to his face but I don’t think he’s as smart as I am but I think he is better person than me and I better husband than I deserve.”

“Oh baby he is lucky to have you, I know if I were him I’d never let you go. I only get a little piece of you and I plan to cherish that forever.”

“You may not always feel that way.”

“Maybe not but I can tell you that Danielle told me that I was close to being a dried up fossil and that soon no man would ever want me again.”

“They can want you, they’d be crazy not to, they just can’t have you and I would hope that you wouldn’t want them.”

“So does that mean that you think that I’m not going to want men if I can have you?”

“I certainly hope so and if you don’t I think that I need more chaces to convert you to my way of thinking,” she pivots so that she is straddling Bree on the couch and cups her breasts while whispering in her ear, “are you sure that we can’t do anything tonight because I can assure you that it would be memorable.”

She knows they shouldn’t, she knows how easy if is to be caught in the act in this house but she doesn’t want to waste the moment. She doesn’t want to admit it but she is worried that her secrets will eventually be revealed and the fragile house of cards that is her life will come crashing down. If that happens she will likely never see Lynette again so she has to take her chances and seize opportunities when they present themselves, she can only hope that she is more discrete than her children. “I guess we could take things to the laundry, Andrew and Danielle don’t seem to be aware that room even exists but we will still have to be very quiet.” Lynette clearly didn’t expect that response because she is still sitting on the couch looking dumbfounded as Bree leaves the room forcing her to call out, “You can stay there if you want but I will be naked and waiting for you in the laundry if you change your mind.”

She can hear Lynette following her and she enters the laundry only just before Lynette gets there. Lynette leans against the doorjamb attempting to look causal, “I just have one request.”

“I want to say I’ll do anything you want but I’m sure that I would be able to live up to that promise.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” Lynette’s dark eyes travel over her body, “I just want you to leave the boots on.”

“That I can do,” she replies, greatly relieved at the simplicity of the request but later, as Lynette’s dexterous fingers are moving inside of her and a warm tongue seems to be sandpapering away all of her inhibitions, she wonders if there is anything that Lynette could ask of her that she wouldn’t be willing to do and if Lynette isn’t potentially just as dangerous to her as Betty Applewhite.


End file.
